Inna historia Severusa Snape'a
by Miray666
Summary: Fanfiction które pisze jest całkowicie niekanoniczne. Bohaterowie będą raczej Ci sami, ale ich losy będą się różnić od oryginału. Severus raczej nie dołączy do Śmierciożerców chyba, że zmienię kwestię w tej sprawię. Prędzej czy później weźmie jednak udział w wojnie. Bez wątpienia w przyszłości będzie postacią potężną i wpływową. Możliwe, że pojawi się SLASH, ale nie jestem pewna.
1. Chapter 1

SPINNER'S END – 1969

Severus Snape nie był pewien co wyrwało go ze snu, krzyki rodziców dobiegające z dołu czy budzik dzwoniący na komodzie. Szybko wyłączył alarm nie chcąc informować ojca, że już wstał, spotkanie z nim było szczególnie niebezpieczne po całonocnym piciu. A biorąc pod uwagę odgłosy dobiegające z dołu i wczesną porę pewnie całą noc wymiotował. Było ledwo po 5... Miejmy nadzieję, że ojciec niedługo znowu zaśnie inaczej pewnie się spóźni.

_ Nie! _Nie może się spóźnić tyle czasu zajęło mu z przekonanie Pana Smitha, że może mu zaufać mimo jego młodego wieku. Tak bardzo potrzebował pieniędzy, wiedział, że matka nie ma wystarczająco oszczędności żeby kupić mu cała wyprawkę do Hogwartu. Zostało co prawda jeszcze półtorej roku, ale on nie był naiwny. Ojciec wszystkie pieniądze przepijał, nie było szans żeby matka sama dała sobie radę.

Wiedział, że nigdy nie będzie mógł pozwolić sobie na wszystkie nowe rzeczy, ale były takie na które ze wszelką cenę musiał sobie zarobić. Przede wszystkim różdżka i szaty. Książki mógł dostać z drogiej ręki, to nie był problem, ale różdżkę Czarodziej musi mieć własną. Matka zapewne powiedziałaby, że szaty też może mieć używane, ale on nie mógł na to pozwolić. W domu to inna sprawa, mogą go postrzegać jak chcą, co go obchodzi zdanie jakichś mugoli, prawda? Jednak Czarodziejski świat, to coś innego. To tam planuję spędzić resztę swojego życia, więc musi zdobyć dobre pierwsze wrażenie. W końcu dobre pierwsze wrażenie jest w Slytherinie bardzo ważne.

Dlatego też udał się do Pana Smitha który był odpowiedzialny za wynajmowanie młodzieży do rozwożenia mleka i gazet w całym miasteczku. Pan Smitch na początku nie chciał mu zaufać, bo i kto by chciał? Wszyscy znają tu reputację jego rodziny. Na szczęście w końcu się udało, co więcej przekonał go żeby nie przekazywał jego pieniędzy ojcu, bo właśnie to miał w zwyczaju robić pieniędzmi jego pracowników. Było to całkiem mądre posunięciem, upewniał się, że jego mali pracownicy nie przepuszczą każdego grosza, ale w jego przypadku skończyło by się tylko na tym, że ojciec całość by przepił. Jak się okazało Pan Smith był tego samego zdania, wystarczyła więc zgoda od matki, a pieniądze lądowały w jego kieszeni. A on nie zamierzał ich przepuszczać. O nie... Był na to zbyt rozsądny. Wszystko co zarobi wyda na Hogwart! W końcu będzie mógł się wynieść z tej mugolskiej mieściny. 10 miesięcy w roku bez ojca, to brzmiało niemal jak niebo.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk trzaskanych drzwi. Więc ojciec się nie położył, tylko wyszedł? Też dobrze. Byle tylko nie musiał na niego patrzeć...

Szybko zszedł na dół uważając aby matka go nie zauważyła, powinna mieć okazję żeby odpocząć. Choć przez chwilę...

Severus obtarł pot z czoła rękawem. Był zmęczony, rozwiezienie wszystkiego zajęło mu ponad dwie godziny. Normalnie poszedł by do domu odpocząć, ale na dzisiaj zaplanował coś jeszcze... Coś związanego z pewną rudowłosa i piękną dziewczyna o imieniu Lily Evans. Już od jakiegoś czasu ją obserwował, wiedział, że zawsze o tej porze dnia jest w parku razem z siostrą.

Co jest takiego specjalnego w tej całej Lily? Jest taka jak on, posiada magię, jest czarownicą. W wieku 11 lat podobnie jak on otrzyma list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Wiedział, że jeśli rozegra wszystko dobrze zyska szanse, szanse na zdobycie pierwszego przyjaciela.

\- Lily, nie rób tego! - krzyknęła starsza siostra.

Ale dziewczynka rozhuśtała się bardzo wysoko i wyleciała w powietrze - dosłownie wyleciała! - wybuchając radosnym śmiechem, jednak zamiast zwalić się z łoskotem na asfalt, którym wylany był plac zabaw, zawisła w powietrzu jak artystka pod kopułą cyrku, po czym wylądowała lekko, na pewno zbyt lekko jak na taką wysokość.

\- Mama ci mówiła, żebyś tego nie robiła! Petunia zatrzymała huśtawkę, szorując sandałami po asfalcie. Zeskoczyła z niej i stanęła, trzymając się pod boki.

\- Lily, mama mówiła, że ci nie wolno!

\- Przecież nic mi się nie stało! - odparła Lily, chichocąc. - Tuniu, popatrz na to. Zobacz, co potrafię.

Petunia rozejrzała się. Na placu zabaw nie było nikogo prócz nich i Snape'a, o którego obecności nie wiedziały. Lily podniosła kwiatek opadły z krzaka, za którym krył się Snape. W Petunii ciekawość najwyraźniej zwyciężyła strach, bo podeszła do niej. Lily wyciągnęła rękę. Kwiat leżał na jej dłoni, rozchylając i zwijając płatki jak jakaś dziwna ostryga.

\- Przestań! - krzyknęła Petunia.

\- Przecież to cię nie boli - odpowiedziała Lily, ale zamknęła dłoń i odrzuciła kwiat na ziemię.

\- Tego nie wolno robić - powiedziała Petunia, ale jej oczy powędrowały za opadającym powoli kwiatem – Jak ty to robisz? – zapytała, a w jej głosie wyraźnie zabrzmiała zazdrość.

Właśnie w tej chwili Severus postanowił się ujawnić.

\- To chyba oczywiste, nie? - zawołał Snape, nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać, i wyskoczył zza krzaka. Petunia wrzasnęła i szybko uciekła w stronę huśtawek, ale Lily, choć trochę wystraszona, nie ruszyła się z miejsca.

\- Co jest oczywiste? - zapytała Lily, a Severus poczuł się potwornie zdenerwowany. Głęboko nabrał powietrza i powiedział:

\- Wiem, kim jesteś.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- Jesteś... jesteś czarownicą – powiedział prawie szeptem. Dziewczynka zrobiła oburzoną miną, na co Snape o mało nie wybuchł śmiechem.

\- Nie wolno tak przezywać! - krzyknęła i usiłowała odejść.

\- Nie! - Zdołał za nią zawołać.

\- Bo jesteś – zwrócił się Snape do Lily – Jesteś czarownicą. Obserwuję cię od pewnego czasu. Ale nie ma w tym nic złego. Moja mama też jest czarownicą, a ja jestem czarodziejem.

Petunia parsknęła drwiącym śmiechem.

\- Czarodziejem, akurat! –zawołała, odzyskując odwagę po wstrząsie, jakim było jego nagłe pojawienie się na placu zabaw – Wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś chłopakiem od Snape'ów. Oni mieszkają w Spinner's End, nad rzeką – wyjaśniła, zwracając się do Lily, a po tonie jej głosu można było poznać, że taki adres źle o kimś świadczy – Dlaczego nas szpiegujesz?

\- Wcale nie szpieguję – odrzekł Snape. Czuł się fatalnie – W każdym razie ciebie na pewno nie – dodał złośliwie – Jesteś mugolem.

Petunia najwyraźniej nie znała tego słowa, ale wystarczył jej ton, jakim to powiedział.

\- Lily, chodź, idziemy! - powiedziała ostro i podciągnęła siostrę za sobą.

\- Ach... Wszystko poszło tak fatalnie! A przecież tak dokładnie to zaplanował. Miała być pod wrażeniem jego słów, miała chcieć wiedzieć więcej, miała chcieć lepiej go poznać... Dlaczego ta nędza Petunia zawsze musi z nią być? Gdyby nie ona z pewnością poszłoby by lepiej!

\- Był zdenerwowany, ale wiedział, że pewnego dnia spróbuję ponownie!

Następne tygodnie mijały znajomym rytmem. Wstawał wcześnie rano, jak najszybciej udawał się do mieszkania Pana Smitha i ruszała w trasę. Zazwyczaj schodziło mu do ósmej rano.

Zajmował się też innymi sprawunkami, chodził na zakupy dla starszych pań, plewił ogródki a nawet wychodził na spacery z psami sąsiadów, jeśli nikt z domowników akurat nie mógł. Psy go kochały... Wszyscy byli pod wrażeniem, że był w stanie poradzić sobie z każą bestią, niezależnie od tego ile ich było i jak groźne były. Sam Severus podejrzewał, że ma z tym coś wspólnego jego magia, ale tego przecież nie może nikomu powiedzieć.

Pieniądze chował w skrzynce którą umieścił w jamie nad jeziorem. To było legowisko lisa dlatego też nikt się tam nie zbliżał, no, nikt oprócz niego. W końcu potrafił oswoić każdą bestię, prawda? Wiedział jednak, że nie może ich tu trzymać do 11 roku życia. Prędzej czy później lis się wyniesie, a jego pieniądze znikną. W końcu się tam wybierze... Już niedługo, na koniec miesiąca!

Wiedział, że ojciec prędzej czy później zorientuję się, że zaczął pracować, dlatego też zaczął raz w tygodniu przynosić do domu troszkę pieniędzy, nie dużo, ale zawsze coś. Upewniał się, że ojciec zawsze będzie wtedy w domu i co najwalniej najważniejsze – pijany. W ten sposób były mniejsze szanse, że ojciec dowie się, że nie oddaje wszystkiego.

Matka zauważyła, wyraźnie było widać w jej oczach dumę. W końcu zachowywał się jak prawdziwy Ślizgon.

W opowiadaniu zostały użyte fragmenty z Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci


	2. Chapter 2

PIERWSZA WIZYTA NA POKĄTNEJ

Dziś był ten dzień! Wczoraj wieczorem usłyszał rozmowę Pani Evans z jakąś sąsiadko o tym jak jest starsza siostra się rozchorowała. Trzeba przyznać, że ta cała Petunia jest utalentowana. Rozchorować się w wakacje to zawsze jakiś wyczyn. W każdym razie, to właśnie dziś miał największe szanse na zastanie Lily w parku samej.

Gdy zbliżył się wystarczająco blisko do parku zauważył, że dziewczyna jak zwykle bujała się na huśtawce. Tym razem jednak nie była tak energiczna jak zwykle, pewnie żałuję, że nie ma z nią siostry... Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak nawiązać kontakt. Biorąc pod uwagę, że ostatnie spotkanie nie wyszło im za dobrze, tym razem postanowił zacząć od demonstracji.

Zerwał nie rozkwitniętą jeszcze stokrotki i skupił się na nim z całej siły. Na początku nic się nie działo, ale po chwili poczuł jak magia w nim krąży. Wiedział, że to co planuję nie będzie takie proste. Co prawda Lily zrobiła coś podobnego gdy ostatnio ja tu widział, ale w jej przypadku był to tak naprawdę efekt wybuch przypadkowej magii. On z drugiej strony wiedział już co chce osiągnąć, a ukierunkowanie magii bez różdżki było bardzo trudne. Jakimś cudem udało mu się podnieść kwiatka na wysokość swoich oczu i powoli zaczął go lewitował w kierunku dziewczynki. Gdy stokrotka znalazła tuż przy Evans użył magii żeby rozwinąć jej płatki.

\- Ach! - krzyknęła i złapała kwiat w drobne dłonie. - Jak...

\- Mówiłem Ci, ja też jestem czarodziejem. I gdy skończę 11 lat pójdę do Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, tak samo jak ty.

\- Szkoły magii...? – zapytała podejrzliwie – Ale nie nabijasz się ze mnie, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. – zaprotestował – Chcesz żebym ci opowiedział więcej o Hogwarcie? – Bardzo dobrze znając już odpowiedź dziewczynki.

Ostatni tydzień był najlepszym w jego życiu! - myślał maszerując ulicami Londynu - Codziennie spotykał się z Lily i opowiadał jej o Hogwarcie. Co prawda sam nie wiedział tak dużo jak by chciał, w końcu magia była dla jego ojca tematem tabu, a matka też nie lubiła mówić o Czarodziejskim Świecie, wiązało się to z wieloma bolesnymi wspomnieniami.

Miała co prawda sporo książek, ale dotyczyły one głównie mikstur, choć znalazły się też kilka na temat Czarnej Magii. Jednak to właśnie Eliksiry były jedynym rodzajem magii który czasami wykonywała, do dziś pamięta jak zmożony wysoką gorączką obserwował matkę przygotowującą mu Eliksir Pieprzowy. Wyglądała wtedy tak radośnie... Prawdopodobnie to właśnie ten widok zapoczątkował jego fascynację tą dziedziną magii, za wszelką cenę chciał wiedzieć co sprawiło, że na twarzy matki pojawił się uśmiech.

Czytał te książki wielokrotnie i jak gąbka chłoną wszystkie informacje które wiążą się w jakikolwiek sposób z magią. A dzisiaj dowie się jeszcze więcej! Już teraz idzie do Dziurawego Kotła, a później na Pokątną. Specjalnie na tą okazję kupił sobie koszulę, może była z drugiej ręki, ale nadal wygląda lepiej niż jakiekolwiek ubrania w jego szafie.

Niestety... Nie jest jeszcze do końca pewny ja się tam dostać. Wie gdzie się udać, wie nawet które cegły należy wystukać oby otworzyć przejście, jedyny problem w tym, że nie ma różdżki. Będzie musiał czekać aż ktoś przed nim wejdzie. Nie powinno to być jednak takie trudne, w końcu niedługo 1 września, pewnie wiele jedenastoletnich czarodziejów mugolskiego pochodzenia odwiedzi dzisiaj pokątną. A w najgorszym wypadku poprosi o przysługę kogoś w Dziurawym Kotle.

Po dotarciu do baru szybko wsunął się do pomieszczenia uważając żeby nikt nie zwrócił na niego zbędnej uwagi. Chyba jedyną osobą która go zauważyła był barman, Tom... Jak wykrzyknął jeden z klientów. W samym pubie nie zauważył nic ciekawego dlatego też jak najszybciej wymknął się na tył budynku.

Gdy dotarł na zaplecze szybko okazało się, że jego przypuszczenia były poprawne. Na oko 11 letnia czarnowłosa dziewczynka zbliżała się do przejścia, a towarzyszył jej ogromny włochaty mężczyzna. Nazwała go... Hagrid? Hym... Chyba gdzieś to już słyszałem, ach, tak! Matka o nim wspominała. Klucznik i gajowy Hogwartu. Niezbyt inteligentny, ale uprzejmy. Chociaż jest podejrzliwy w stosunku do Ślizgonów.

\- Cesć chłopce, ty teź do Howardu? - zapytał.

\- Nie moszesz przyłazić tu sam! To niebespiecne.

\- Nie będę sam. Mam się tu z kimś spotkać, ale dziękuję za troskę.

\- No chyba że tak, tylko się nie zapodziej gdzie!

\- Nie zgubie się, do widzenia! – Krzyknął i jak najszybciej uciekł od Hagrida.

Tego mu jeszcze brakowało... Przygłupiego i opiekuńczego olbrzyma jako niańki. Dopiero po kilku metrach miał okazję żeby naprawdę rozejrzeć się po ulicy. To co zobaczył było absolutnie wspaniałe! Obraz wyglądał jak z bajki. Wszystko magiczne, wszystko kolorowe, mnóstwo sklepów i ogłoszeń, świecące, śpiewające a nawet tańczące. Severus Snape chciał ogarnąć wszystko wzrokiem, ale nie mógł. Zabrakło mu kilu dodatkowych par oczu i czasu. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to żeby poświęcić cały dzień na zwiedzanie. Zresztą... Nie miał za dużo pieniędzy tak żeby kupić wszystko co miał, a jeśli spędzi za dużo czasu na Pokątnej niewątpliwie będzie go kusić żeby wszystko wydać. Dzisiejszego dnia planował odwiedzić tylko bibliotekę i Bank Gringotta.

Czarodziejski Bank, nie trudno go było zauważyć. Budynek był ogromny i śnieżnobiały. Na drzwiach znajdował się napis:

_Wejdź tu, przybyszu, lecz pomnij na los,_

_Tych, którzy dybią na cudzy trzos._

_Bo ci, którzy biorą, co nie jest ich,_

_Wnet pożałują żądz niskich swych._

_Więc jeśli wchodzisz, by zwiedzić loch_

_I wykraść złoto, obrócisz się w proch._

_Złodzieju, strzeż się, usłyszałeś dzwon _

_Co ci zwiastuje pewny, szybki zgon._

_Jeśli zagarniesz cudzy trzos,_

_Znajdziesz nie złoto, lecz marny los._

Severus zadrżał... Jak dla mnie to brzmiało całkiem prawdopodobnie.

Po przejściu przez drzwi znalazł się w wielkiej marmurowej sali. Na wysokich stołkach, za długą ladą, siedziało co najmniej ze stu goblinów. W ścianach było mnóstwo drzwi, a przy każdych stało dwóch goblinów.

Chłopak podszedł do lady usiłując powstrzymać narastającą w nim panikę powiedział:

\- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Severus Snape i chciałbym założyć u was konto, oraz wymieni pieniądze na magiczną walutę.

\- W porządku. Zaraz ktoś omówi z Panem szczegóły i przedstawi wszystkie możliwe oferty – Goblin obrócił się i krzyknął – Gryfku! Zajmij się Panem Snape'm.

Powolnym krokiem podszedł do nich krępy, niski i absolutnie brzydki Goblin.

\- Proszę za mną panie Snape – Powiedział i zaczął prowadzić swojego klienta do jednych ze drzwi, za którymi jak się okazało był bardzo długi korytarz. Ostatecznie Gryfek wprowadził ich do kolejnego popieszczenia. Był to mały, skromnie ale gustownie urządzony pokój z dwoma fotelami. Fotele odgradzał drewniany, prawdopodobnie magicznie rzeźbiony stół. Gryfek wyminął go, usiadł na fotelu i zapytał:

\- Więc w czym dokładnie mogę pomóc Panie Snape? – Severus westchnął głęboko i zaczął mówić...

_To było naprawdę męczące..._ – westchnął – Spędziłem w Gringocie co najmniej dwie godziny. No ale, wszystko przebiegło raczej dobrze. Byłem strasznie skrępowany wyjaśniając moją sytuację dotyczącą rodziny i prac zarobkowych Gryfkowi, ale na Goblinie nie zrobiło to większego wrażenia. Prawie od razu przedstawił mi korzystną ofertę. Jak się okazało wielu mugolaków uczęszczających do Hogwartu korzysta z oferty dla studentów. Założenie konta i jego utrzymanie nie kosztuje nic przez osiem lat od założenia konta w wielu lat 11. Dlaczego osiem lat mimo, że Hogwart trwa tylko 7? W końcu klienci muszą mieć czas na znalezienie pracy. To raczej wspaniałomyślna oferta. Dopiero po upływie tych ośmiu lat naliczane są składki. Wygląda na to, że Gobliną zależy na tym, żeby mugolaki zostały w czarodziejskim Świecie. Mimo faktu iż sam jestem półkrwi udało mi się założyć skarbiec właśnie w tej ofercie.

Obliczyliśmy z Gryfkiem ile mniej więcej będę miał pieniędzy na koncie zanim udam się na pierwszy rok w Hogwarcie. Według goblina jeśli nie dostanę żadnego wsparcia od matki, to uda mi się sfinansować niecałe trochę ponad rok nauki. Jeśli po skończeniu pierwszego roku kształcenia uda mi się dostać stypendium ofiarowywane dobrym uczniom w ciężkiej sytuacji rodzinnej, to spokojnie będę mieć pieniądze na drugi rok kształcenia. Mówię tu raczej o bardzo skromnych standardach życia. Osobiście nie jestem rozrzutny, ale są rzeczy które planuję kupić dobrej jakości, np składniki do eliksirów.

Wszystkie zarobione pieniądze zamieniłem na Czarodziejska Walutę i część od razu wypłaciłem. W końcu planowałem dzisiaj zajrzeć do jeszcze jednego miejsca.

Po wyjściu z Gringotta udałem się dalej w poszukiwaniu księgarni.

Rozglądając się po Pokątnej i co chwile obijając się o uczniów Hogwart dostrzegłem wąski i dość nędznie wyglądający sklep. Zdobił go szyld z napisem OLLIVANDEROWIE: WYTWÓRCY NAJLEPSZYCH RÓŻDŻEK OD 382 R. PRZED NOWĄ ERĄ.

Każdą komórką mojego ciała chciałem tam wejść... _Jeszcze nie mogłem, jeszcze półtorej roku. _Niechętnie oderwałem wzrok od szyldu i ruszyłem dalej.

Rozejrzałem się o po ulicy i po drugiej stronie zauważyłem księgarnię. Ah... Jak ja marzyłem o tym, żeby mieć nieograniczona ilość pieniędzy i móc kupić wszystko co pragnę. Niestety z moim obecnym funduszem mogłem zadowolić się tylko jedną książką: _"Czarodziejskich Rodzin Czystokrwistych – Tradycje i Rytuały"_.

Większość osób w mojej sytuacji wybrała by raczej książkę o podstawowych informacjach dotyczących czarodziejskiej społeczności, dotyczących departamentów w Ministerstwie Magii, ale ja nie jestem większość.

Z pewnością trafię do Slytherinu, matka zawsze powtarzała mi, że tam najważniejsze są tradycję i konwenanse, nawet czysta krew nie może się z nimi równać. Większość Czarodziei sądzi, że status krwi jest dla Ślizgonów najważniejszy, ale prawda jest taka, że czarodzieje półkrwi i ci mugolskiego pochodzenia też trafiają do Slytherinu. Tak długo jak przestrzegają pewnych zasad i okazują szacunek tradycją są oni w akceptowani w towarzystwie, choć silną pozycję sami muszą sobie wywalczyć swoimi umiejętnościami i talentem.

Księgę o podstawowych informacjach dotyczących czarodziejskiej społeczności zawszę mogę kupić przy następnej wizycie – postanowił.


	3. Chapter 3

LIST I ZAKUPY

Ze snu wyrwał go dźwięk trzepoczących skrzydeł uderzających o szybę. Zerwał się szybko z łóżka i podbiegł do okna. Po drugiej stronie szyby widać było śnieżnobiałą sowę, a do jej nóżki przywiązana była gruba biała koperta. Przybył... List na który tak długo czekał.

Po uchyleniu okna sowa zwinnie wleciała do pomieszczenia. Już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że sówką jest młoda. Gdy znalazła się w pokoju podekscytowana zaczęła krążyć nad jego głową i nie chciała przestać. Dopiero po kilku minutach udało się ją uspokoić, usiadła wtedy na parapecie i zgrabnie wysunęła nóżkę. Severus nie mógł się nie roześmiać.

Dumna jesteś z siebie, co? No już... Pokaż mi co tam dla mnie masz.

Koperta była zaklejona pieczęcią Hogwartu, a po drugiej stronie szmaragdowym atramentem napisano adres:

_Severus Snape_

_Mały pokój_

_Spiders Ends 6_

_Surrey_

Drżącymi dłońmi Severus rozerwał kopertę i wyjął dwa pergaminy. Zaczął czytać od wyraźnie krótszego listu:

HOGWART

SZKOŁA MAGII i CZARODZIEJSTWA

Dyrektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order Merlina Pierwszej Klasy, Wielki Czar., Gł. Mag, Najwyższa Szycha,_

_Międzynarodowa Konfed. Czarodziejów)_

_Szanowny Panie Snape,_

_Mamy przyjemność poinformowania Pana, że został Pan przyjęty do Szkoły Magii i_

_Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Dołączamy listę niezbędnych książek i wyposażenia._

_Rok szkolny rozpoczyna się l września. Oczekujemy pańskiej sowy nie później niż 31 lipca. _

_Z wyrazami szacunku,_

_Minerwa McGonagall,_

_zastępca dyrektora_

Po zapoznaniu się z pierwszym listem Severus rozłożył drugi arkusz papieru i przeczytał:

HOGWART

SZKOŁA MAGII i CZARODZIEJSTWA

UMUNDUROWANIE

Studenci pierwszego roku muszą mieć:

1\. Trzy komplety szat roboczych (czarnych)

2\. Jedną zwykłą spiczastą tiarę dzienną (czarną)

3\. Jedną parę rękawic ochronnych (ze smoczej skóry albo podobnego rodzaju)

4\. Jeden płaszcz zimowy (czarny, zapinki srebrne)

UWAGA: wszystkie stroje uczniów powinny być zaopatrzone w naszywki z imieniem.

PODRĘCZNIKI

Wszyscy studenci powinni mieć po jednym egzemplarzu następujących dzieł:

Standardowa księga zaklęć (l stopień) Mirandy Goshawk

Dzieje magii Bathildy Bagshot

Teoria magii Adalberta Wafflinga

Wprowadzenie do transmutacji (dla początkujących) Emerika Switcha

Tysiąc magicznych ziół i grzybów Phyllidy Spore

Magiczne wzory i napoje Arseniusa Jiggera

Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć Newta Scamandera

Ciemne moce: Poradnik samoobrony Quentina Trimble'a

POZOSTAŁE WYPOSAŻENIE

l różdżka

l kociołek (cynowy, rozmiar 2) l zestaw szklanych lub kryształowych fiolek l teleskop

l miedziana waga z odważnikami

Studenci mogą także mieć jedną sowę ALBO jednego kota, ALBO jedną ropuchę.

PRZYPOMINA SIĘ RODZICOM, ŻE STUDENTOM PIERWSZYCH LAT NIE

ZEZWALA SIĘ NA POSIADANIE WŁASNYCH MIOTEŁ

A więc w końcu... Naprawdę idzie do Hogwartu. Mimo iż wiedział, że szkoła naprawdę istnieje, czasami miał wrażenie, że to tylko piękny sen który sam stworzył aby choć na chwilę oderwać się od swojego nędznego życia. Przez kilka ostatnich dni strasznie się martwił, w końcu Lily dostała list już prawie tydzień temu. Troche żałuję, że nie może osobiście pokazać jej Pokątnej, ale przynajmniej nie będzie mu głupio nie może sobie pozwolić na smakołyki i pamiątki, które jak już wiedział Lily kupiła w ogromnych ilościach. Prawdopodobnie starając się przekupić nimi Petunię. Czasami jak na taką inteligentną dziewczynę Lili jest naprawdę głupiutka, ta jej cała Tuney jest zwyczajnie zazdrosna, a pokazywanie jej jak wspaniały jest Czarodziejski Świat tylko pogłębi jej zawiść. O wiele lepiej by zrobiła gdyby spróbowała pójść z nią do zwykłego kina, to przynajmniej podkreśliło by zalety mogolskiego świata do którego należy Petunia, prawda?

_Na dole jest cisza, pewnie ojciec już wyszedł, szczęście że dzisiaj mam wolne._ Pomyślał i pospiesznie zbiegł po schodach.

\- Mamo dostałem dziś list z Hogwatru – zawołał.

\- A więc to już. Jak ten czas szybko leci... Mówiłam Ci, że nie ma się czym martwić. Prędzej czy później musiał dojść. Potrzebujesz pomocy w zakupach? – zapytała z rzadko spotykanym u niej uśmiechem.

\- Nie, lepiej zostań i próbuj kryć mnie przed ojcem. Tak będzie bezpieczniej dla nas wszystkich – w chwili gdy to powiedział od razu pożałował swoich słów. Z twarzy matki od razu nikł wcześniejszy uśmiech.

\- Masz rację, odwrócę uwagę ojca i upewnię się, że nie zauważy twoich przyborów szkolnych. Nie dowie się, że idziesz do Hogwartu aż do 1 września.

\- Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł nic mu nie mówić? Później zostaniesz z nim całkiem sama... – zauważył zmartwiony.

\- Chociaż tyle mogę zrobić – odpowiedziała smutnym uśmiechem – Ach... Prawie zapomniałam mam tez coś dla ciebie – odwróciła się nagle i zaczęła szperać w szafkach, po chwili z jednego z pudełek wyjęła zwinięte w rulon banknoty – Weź. Nie jest tego tak dużo jak bym chciała Ci dać, ale razem z twoimi oszczędnościami z pewnością wystarczy – wręczyła mu banknoty w dłoń i pocałowała w czoło.

\- Dziękuję – wyszeptał i szybko odwrócił się aby ukryć czające się w kącikach oczu łzy. Zgarnął ze stołu dwie kanapki i wybiegł na zewnątrz.

Na pokątnej był ogromny ruch. Najwięcej było zdecydowanie dzieci w wieku szkolnym. Ci młodsi mieli za towarzyszy rodziców, a starsi kolegów ze szkoły. Widok samotnego chłopca był raczej czymś niespodziewanym, przynajmniej wśród klientów, bo sprzedawcy już dawno przyzwyczaili się do chudzielca o czarnych tłustych włosach. Przez ostatnie półtorej roku Severus był już na pokątnej całkiem sporo razy. Początkowo planował udawać się tam co miesiąc, ale szybko przekonał się, że najlepiej jest chodzić w nieregularnych terminach, w ten sposób o wiele łatwiej uniknąć kradzieży. Wiedział które uliczki należy omijać szerokim łukiem i odwrotnie, w których należy się skryć. Całkiem przypadkiem zawędrował kiedyś na ulicę Śmiertelnego Nokturna, było tam trochę przerażająco ale i fascynująco. Rozejrzał się po kilku sklepach i widział wiele produktów i ksiąg związanych z Czarną Magią, znalazł też bardzo rzadkie składniki eliksirów. Obiecał sobie, że pewnego dnia tam wróci.

Jego pierwszym przystankiem był bank. Wyszedł z Gringotta z sakiewką załadowaną galeonami. Nie wiedział czemu, ale miał wrażenie że Gobliny go lubią, a przynajmniej Gryfek. Zawsze był dla niego uprzejmy i pozwalał mu zadawać tyle pytań ile tylko chciał, nie ważne czego dotyczyły, samego Gringotta, kultury Goblinów czy ich magii. Może to dlatego, że zawsze starał się być wobec nich uprzejmy i traktował ich jak „ludzi"?

Chodząc do Gringotta wielokrotnie miał okazję zauważyć Czarodziejów którzy traktują Gobliny jak niższe formy życia. Głupcy... Rozmawiając tyle czasu z Gryfkiem szybko zorientował się, że Gobliny są w gruncie rzeczy potężna i wpływowa rasą. Można ich nie lubić, ale należy się im szacunek, nawet dla własnych korzyści, a one mogą być całkiem spore.

Gryfek już kilka razy wspominał, że gdy zdobędę trochę więcej środków na koncie to przyjemnością pomówi ze mną o jakiejś małej ale korzystnej inwestycji. Niestety chyba będę musiał poczekać na to kilka lat.

Przy którejś z kolejnych wizyt dostałem nawet prezent. Stary i bardzo zniszczony magiczny worek. Gryfek mówił, że znajdował się w moim skarbcu mimo iż Goblin który ponad 200 lat temu go oczyści zarzeka się, że gdy ostatnio tam był skrytka była pusta. Gobliny nie znalazły na nim żadnej ciemnej magi czy klątw, a przez wzgląd na ich stare prawa sprzedaż była niemożliwa. Gobliny to bardzo honorowa rasa, kochają gromadzić swoje złoto, ale za swoje uważają tylko to na co zasłużyli i co sami zarobili. Dlatego też mimo niezwykłości tego przedmiotu postanowili go nie sprzedawać, a podarować nowemu właścicielowi skarbca. Bardzo mi to pomoże. W ten sposób nie muszę kupować kufra... Ojciec na pewno zauważyłby kufer. Magiczny worek mogę zawsze mieć pod ręką, chociażby schowany pod łóżkiem. Jeszcze nie udało mi się zbadać jego pojemności, ale coś czuję nie posiadam aż tyle rzeczy aby go zapełnić.

Takie przybory jak pergaminy, pióra i atrament na szczęście już mam. Zakupiłem je podczas jednej z moich wycieczek po Pokątnej, w ten sposób ćwiczyłem pisanie piórem. To trudne i pracochłonne dla kogoś nieprzyzwyczajonego, a ja nie zamierzam tracić czasu w Hogwarcie na naukę czegoś tak trywialnego.

W pewnym sensie najbardziej nie mogłem się doczekać wizyty w Aptece. Jak łatwo można się było spodziewać cały sklep zapełniony był kociołkami oraz najróżniejszymi składnikami, o niektórych nawet nie słyszałem... Sprzedawca chciał od razu sprzedać mi podstawowy zestaw składników dla pierwszoklasistów, ale wolałem wybrać je samodzielnie. W ten sposób miałem pewność, że będą one najlepszej jakości. Oprócz tego dobrałem też kilka składników do konkretnego eliksiru... Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia uda mi się na nim trochę zarobić.

Kolejnym przystankiem na Pokątnej jest Księgarnia. Na zakup nowych książek w Esach i Floresach mnie nie stać, dlatego zaopatrzę się w niezbędne pozycje w Edenie – antykwariacie. Nie przeszkadzają mi podręczniki z drugiej ręki, właściwie to kocham zapach starych książek i zwojów.

Sklep Eden był niewielki i strasznie zagracony. Przypuszczam, że kiepski stan książek w dużej mierze wiąże się z bałaganem w sklepie. Ostatni raz byłem tu niecały tydzień temu po tym jak Lily dostała list z Hogwartu. Spisałem wszystkie potrzebne podręczniki i wcześniej udałem się do właściciela z zamówieniem.

\- Dzień dobry.

\- Ach... Dzień dobry Panie Snape. Przyszedł pan po swoje zamówienie?

\- Tak, czy zdołał pan skompletować wszystkie podręczniki?

\- Oczywiście – zachichotał – ostrzegam jednak, że niektóre pozycje wyglądają tak jakby zostały stratowane przez stado Hipogryfów. Ale skoro wyraźnie zaznaczył Pan że chce pan jak najniższą cenę...

\- Tak, pamiętam. Będę musiał poradzić sobie z tym co udało mi się zdobyć. Ile płace?

\- 40 galeonów! To tak tanio jak tylko mogłem.

\- Dobrze dziękuje Panu – wysypałem galeony na ladę i zacząłem pakować książki do magicznego worka. Wychodząc mruknąłem – Do widzenia.

_40 galeonów co?_ Aż strach pomyśleć jak będą wyglądać te książki. Pierwszą rzeczą jaka zrobię w Hogwarcie to pójdę do biblioteki i zaczną szukać czaru dzięki któremu poprawie ich stan.

Następny przystanek był znacznie mniej przyjemny dla mojej kieszeni. Szaty... Udałem się do sklepu siostry sławnej Madame Malkin. Jak się dowiedziałem czekając aż krawcowa przymierzy szaty, ponoć dziesiątki lat temu obie Panie prowadziły wspólny interes, po wielkiej i emocjonującej kłótni Madame Malkin postanowiła odejść zabierając ze sobą praktycznie wszystko co wartościowe. Jako, że młodsza i piękniejsza miała lepszych klientów wykorzystała ten fakt i swoje znajomości aby otworzyć własny sklep. Żeby jeszcze bardziej dokuczyć starszej siostrze wykupiła teren naprzeciwko swojej rywalki. Otworzenie nowego sklepu doprowadziło prawie do bankructwa poczciwej czarownicy. _Naprawdę... Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś kogo interesują rodzinne spory?_W normalnych warunkach raczej powiedziałbym coś niemiłego, ale to niezbyt mądre skoro potem muszę jej płacić, a do głupców z pewnością nie należę.

Słuchając jej paplaniny co najmniej przez godzinę doszedłem do wniosku, że nie dziwię się temu że Madame Malkin miała jej dość, ja sam wybrałem jej usługi z praktyczniejszego powodu: są tańsze niż gdziekolwiek indziej.

Mimo dość sporej różnicy w cenach między siostrami, nadal musiałem za szaty zapłacić aż 35 galeonów. To zaledwie 5 galeonów mniej niż za książki!

No nic, na to nie poradzę, teraz czas na najlepszą część dzisiejszych zakupów – różdżka.

Kiedy Severus przekroczył próg, gdzieś z głębi sklepu usłyszał dźwięk dzwoneczka. Sklep był maleńki, przy ścianach od samej podłogi aż do samego sufitu piętrzyły się pudełka. Nie ważne w którą stronę spojrzał pudełka były wszędzie.

\- Dzień dobry – usłyszał cichy głos tuż za sobą, który wyrwał go z transu. Severus gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę sprzedawcy.

\- Dzień dobry – odpowiedział Severus.

\- Ach, tak... Tak też myślałem, że wkrótce pana zobaczę panie Snape – powiedział zatapiając się we wspomnieniach – Pamiętam jak pańska matka przyszła do mnie po różdżkę. Dziesięć i ćwierć cala, serce smoka, wiśnia, giętka i elegancka. Wiśnia... Bardzo mało popularna w naszym kraju, ale zawsze trafia do wyjątkowego czarodzieja. Tak... To która ręka ma moc? – Zapytał naglę.

\- Prawa – odpowiedział nieco zmieszany tak nagłą zmiana tematu.

\- No już, wyciągaj ją. O, tak – powiedział i natychmiast zajął się mierzeniem poczynając od ramienia do palca wskazującego, potem od nadgarstka do łokcia, a następnie odległości od ramienia do podłogi i od kolana do pachy, a kończąc na obwodzie głowy.

_Co na Salazara ma obwód głowy do różdżki? _Zastanawiał się.

Gdy skończył natychmiast zaczął krzątać się po sklepie wyciągając różne pudła. Po paru minutach wrócił i wyciągając w jego kierunku jedną z różdżek powiedział:

\- Niech Pan spróbuję tą, cis i włos Veeli, 9 i pół cala, giętka i idealnie wpasowuję się do pańskiej ręki.

Severus spróbował machnąć różdżką ale nic się nie stało.

\- Hym... Wygląda na to, że idziemy w złym kierunku. Może ta? Jarzębina i serce smoka, osiem cali, bardzo elegancka – Severus ledwo zdążył ją dotknąć, a Ollivander już wyrwał mu ją z ręki powtarzając – Nie, nie, nie, to nie to.

\- Tym razem ta... – tak więc Severus próbował i próbował, miał w swoich rękach wiele różdżek, ale żadna nie usatysfakcjonowała ani sprzedawcy, ani klienta.

Chłopiec zaczął się już poważnie martwić,_ „a co jeśli nic dla mnie nie znajdzie? Nie pojadę wtedy do „Hogwartu?"_. Nastrój sprzedawcy był za to całkiem odmienny, wydawał się być wręcz zachwycony trudnym klientem.

\- Niech Pan spróbuję tą... Heban i pióro feniksa, 9 cali – Gdy Severus wziął do reki różdżkę z niej wyleciały we wszystkie strony agresywne iskry, do tego stopnia, ze co najmniej połowa sklepu została przewrócona do góry nogami. Ollivander natychmiast wyrwał mu różdżkę z ręki – Nie... To nie ta, ale czuję, że jesteśmy bliżej niż kiedykolwiek! – zawołał, dziwnym trafem wydawał się być jeszcze bardziej szczęśliwy niż przed zniszczeniem połowy sklepu.

_Optymista..._ Pomyślał Severus.

Snape całkiem zmęczony zaczął się rozglądać po sklepie. Zauważył, że jedno z pudełek utkwiło między deskami w sklepie, kucnął więc żeby je odklinować i przez przypadek uchylił deski. Jak się okazało pod podłogą była skrytka gdzie umieszczono śnieżnobiałe pudełko. Nie wiedząc czemu Severus poczuł się zmuszony aby je dotknąć.

\- Och... Co ty tam masz? – zapytał zdziwiony Ollivander – ciekawe... Nie zdawałem sobie sprawę z tego, że coś to jest – powiedział wyciągając pudełko. Uchylił wieczko i głośno wciągnął powietrze. Po chwili wlepił w Severusa oczy.

\- Znalazłeś ją... Sądzę, że powinieneś spróbować – i podał mu różdżkę.

Severus zwrócił uwagę, że różdżka była cała czarna tak jak poprzednia, więc _pewnie to heban, _zauważył. Gdy dotknął jej począwszy od palców, kończąc na stopach całe jego ciało przeszył dreszcz. Delikatnie machnął różdżką, a ta jak na zawołanie wypuściła z siebie wielokolorowe iskry. Nie było to jednak tak gwałtowne jak w przypadku poprzedniej różdżki.

\- Wybrała Cię. Naprawdę Ciężko mi powiedzieć czy czyni to z pana szczęściarza czy przeklętego.

\- Co ma Pan na myśli? – zapytał zaintrygowany.

\- Bo widzisz chłopcze, Twoja różdżka jest na wiele sposobów wyjątkowa. Drewno pochodzi z hebanu. Samo to czyni z niej bardzo potężnego partnera. Większości przypadków sam materiał z którego zrobiona jest różdżka mówi nam do jakiego rodzaju magii czarodziej ma predyspozycję, z hebanem jest inaczej, on nadaje się do każdego rodzaju magii. Możesz jej użyć zarówno do jasnej magii, mrocznych sztuk, a nawet do każdego rodzaju szarości między tymi dziedzinami. Teoretycznie nie ma dla ciebie żadnych ograniczeń, Twoje umiejętności z danej dziedziny magii zależą tylko od Twoich chęci i starań. Heban wybiera czarodziejów którzy mają odwagę być sobą i nie są poddani na wpływy.

Severus słuchał z uwagą słów Ollivandera, jak na razie wszystko brzmiało pięknie i fascynująco, nie mógł się doszukać powodu rzekomego przekleństwa, chyba że...

\- Powiedział pan, że moja różdżka jest niezwykła na wiele sposobów. Co dokładnie miał pan na myśli? Miał pan na myśli rdzeń...? – po tych słowach Ollivander zachichotał.

\- Jest Pan bystry Panie Snape. Tak... Miałem na myśli rdzeń. Rdzeń w Pańskiej różdżce ma więcej niż jedną część. Różdżki z których rdzeń składa się z dwóch części można spotkać, choć nie zdarza się to zbyt często. Ja sam sprzedałem takich zaledwie kilkadziesiąt przez cała moją karierę, a trochę już żyję. Słyszałem plotki, że Czterej Założyciele Hogwartu mieli w swoich różdżkach dwuczęściowe rdzenie, do grupy tych Czarodziei należy również Nicolas Flamel, a żeby nie szukać za daleko to pierwsza różdżka Albusa Dumbledore była taka sama – przerwał sprzedawca.

\- Podstawą rdzenia w pańskiej różdżce jest włos z ogona jednorożca. Jak powszechnie wiadomo jednorożce są ucieleśnieniem niewinności, czystości i dobra. Różdżki z takim rdzeniem są zazwyczaj bardzo dobre z zaklęć.

\- Co ciekawe druga część rdzenia pochodzi z kła bazyliszka. Bazyliszki są stworzeniami pod każdym względem odmiennym od niewinnego jednorożca. Jego wzrok zabija, jego kieł jest zatruty. Różdżki z kłem bazyliszka są bardzo potężne i bardzo rzadkie. Zapewne sądzisz że wynika to z faktu iż to monstrum ostatnio widziane było jakieś 500 lat temu, co prawda jest to jeden z powodów, ale istnieje też drugi, o wiele ważniejszy. Nawet gdyby bazyliszki nie wyginęły to popyt na te różdżki i tak byłby niewielki, do tej pory jedynymi którzy zdołali zapanować nad ich mocą byli wężouści.

To że Severus był w szoku to mało powiedziane._ Wężouści?Na Merlina, ale ja przecież nie jestem wężousty! Widziałem węże, nad stawem można spotkać je raczej często. Słyszałem jak syczą, ale z pewnością nie rozumiałem z tego nic, a nic!_

Usłyszał chichot i skierował wzrok z powrotem na Ollivandera.

\- Tak myślałem, nie jest pan wężousty. Powszechnie wiadomo, że od każdej zasady jest jakiś wyjątek, jak widać w tym przypadku to pan nim jest.

\- Muszę przyznać, że nie spodziewałem się czegoś takiego. Cieszy mnie jednak wyjątkowość mojej różdżki. Jednak nadal nie rozumiem czemu miałaby być przeklęta. – zauważył Snape.

\- Wygląda na to, że nie do końca się zrozumieliśmy Panie Snape. Co prawda powiedziałem, że Pańska różdżka ma więcej niż jednoczęściowy rdzeń, ale nigdy nie powiedziałem ile dokładnie ich jest.

Severus spojrzał na sprzedawce zszokowany.

\- Więc... Ile dokładnie ich jest? – Zapytał – Trzy...?

\- Dokładnie Panie Snape! – zawołał uradowany – Choć zanim przejdę do tego co wiem o trzeciej części rdzenia muszę najpierw wrócić do dwójki poprzednich.

\- Jak już mówiłem są nimi kieł Bazyliszka i włos z ogona Jednorożca, co jest absurdalnym połączeniem. W każdym przypadku o którym słyszałem jeśli rdzeń różdżki składał się z dwóch części to były one w jakiś sposób ze sobą zgodne. Niemożliwe jest połączenie w jedność czegoś tak mrocznego i niewinnego.

\- Więc... Jak Pan to wytłumaczy? Kolejny wyjątek? – zapytał z nieodwiedzaniem Snape.

\- Nie Panie Snape, to trzecia część rdzenia jest spoiwem między tymi dwoma. A jest nim pióro feniksa.

\- Pióro feniksa? Ale to nie ma sensu. Czy feniks nie jest uosobieniem dobra i symbolem światła? Zgodnie z tym co powiedział Pan wcześniej, nie powinien się on łączyć z kłem Bazyliszka, a tym bardziej być spoiwem.

\- Po części tak... Ale w dużej mierze to legenda. Według starożytnych wierzeń chińskich feniks rodzi się na słońcu. Symbolizuje piękno oraz harmonię z naturą. Posiada w sobie wszystkie istniejące pierwiastki, zarówno męskie jak i żeńskie, jest idealnym połączeniem yin i yang. Tak więc jak widzi Pan, jest to idealne spoiwo do takich sprzeczności.

Ollivander przerwał nagle swój wywód i spojrzał poważnym wzrokiem na Severusa.

\- Chciałbym dać Panu radę Panie Snape.

\- Jaką radę?

\- Proszę nigdy nikomu nie wyjawiać tego że pańska różdżka mieści w sobie trzy rdzenie. Chyba, że bezwarunkowo ufa Pan tej osobie. Nawet dwa rdzennie mogą uczynić z Pana cel dla wielu czarodziejów pragnących zdobyć potęgę. Trzy rdzenie... To jeszcze większa pokusa. W dodatku u Pana mamy tak pożądany przez wielu kieł bazyliszka, jestem pewny iż są tacy którzy zaryzykują teorię że to pańska różdżka jest wyjątkiem, a nie Pan.

\- Więc... To miał Pan na myśli mówiąc o przekleństwie?

\- Kolejne dobre spostrzeżenie Panie Snape! - wykrzyknął całkowicie tracąc swój poważny ton – różdżka kosztuje 10 galeonów – powiedział po czym zaczął porządkować sklep tak jakby klient już opuścił budynek.

Severus natychmiast wysypał pieniądze na blat i zamyślony wyszedł ze sklepu. Był teraz niezwykle wdzięczny, że Lily nie przyszła z nim na Pokątną.


	4. Chapter 4

Rozdział 4

Ekspres Londyn-Hogwart

Ostatni miesiąc w domu był dla Severusa piekłem w niebie. Piekło, bo mieszkał w tym samym domu co zwykle wraz z tym samym ojcem alkoholikiem. Niebo, bo miał dostęp do swoich podręczników i różdżki.

Pierwszą rzeczą którą zrobił było oczywiście otworzenie książki do eliksirów jednak oprócz kilkunasty prostych mikstur były w niej zawarte głównie podstawy takie jak przygotowywanie składników. On sam nie musiał się tego uczyć, matka pokazała mu każdą sztuczkę i zależność podczas gotowania w kuchni. Jednak z innych książek dowiedział się wiele, próbował nawet użyć różdżki. W końcu zakaz czarowania poza Hogwartem może obowiązywać dopiero jak się zostanie uczniem szkoły, a on będzie nim dopiero po 1 września. Prawda?

Efekt był różny, udało mu się na przykład skleić parę naderwanych stron w książce dzięki _Reparo, _ale już tych wyrwanych nie był w stanie naprawić. Sukcesem było również użycie _Accio _z kartka papieru_, _za to przy próbie zmiany koloru skarpetek jedną niechcący spalił. Po tym wypadku wolał już nie ryzykować, i odłożył różdżkę w bezpieczne miejsce. Próbował jednak ćwiczyć ruchy ze zwykłym patykiem w parku wspólnie z Lily. Nie jest jednak do końca pewien czy unoszący się kwiatek był efektem poprawnie rzuconego _Wingardium Leviosa,_ czy może nagłego podmuch wiatru.

Jednak niezależnie od sukcesów i porażek związanych z magią ten miesiąc był dla dwójki przyjaciół pełen wrażeń.

\- Severus szybko bo się spóźnimy! – krzyczała energicznie Lily.

\- Nie spóźnimy się! Jeszcze co najmniej pół godziny do odjazdu pociągu – Odpowiedział zirytowany.

\- Pamiętaj Severusie, że musicie jeszcze znaleźć przedział – Zawołał wesoło Pan Evans.

Chłopiec postanowił jednak zignorować tą wypowiedź niezależnie od tego jak prawdziwa była.

Jak się później okazało przydał im się ten zapas czasu. Lily była absolutnie przerażona przejściem na peron 9 ¾. Czasami naprawdę jej nie rozumiał. Potrafiła wejść na wysokie drzewo żeby „uratować" kotka, a wahała się przy czymś takim... Niezależnie jak wiele razy powtarzał jej że wystarczy wbiec na barierkę ta za bardzo bała się uderzyć głową w mur, Petunia tylko dolewała oliwy do ognia. Nieustannie podważała słowa chłopca i próbowała przekonać siostrę do swoich racji. Na szczęście chęć dostania się do Hogwartu zwyciężyła i ostatecznie wszyscy zainteresowani znaleźli się bezpiecznie na peronie.

Parowóz który miał zawieźć ich na miejsce był ogromny i miał obrzydliwie gryfoński czerwony kolor. Na tabliczce która została magicznie zawieszonej nad maszyną znajdował się napis: _Pociąg ekspresowy do Hogwartu, godzina jedenasta._

Wokół kręciło się mnóstwo osób, rodziny czule żegnały swoje pociechy, sowy pohukiwały, myszy kręciły się między nogami, a koty próbowały je łapać.

Eileen Snape przy pożegnaniu była raczej milczą źnie usiłowała zapanować nad emocjami, choć w jej oczach na chwilę pojawił się dawno nie widziany blask. Przytuliła delikatnie syna i poprosiła żeby poprzez jedną z Hogwarckich sów poinformować ją o przydziale jego i Lily.

Z Evansami rozstać się było o wiele trudniej. Pani Rose prawię udusiła córkę przy okazji mocząc jej kołnierzyk łzami, przytuliła nawet jej opryskliwego kolegę co wywołało szczery śmiech Lily. Pan Henry za to pocałował czule córkę w czoło i uścisnął Severusowi dłoń, prosząc go jednocześnie żeby opiekował się jego dziewczynką. Co do Petunii... Nawet nie chciała rozmawiać z siostra, a gdy zaczęła była raczej nieuprzejma i wywołała łzy u Lily przez co dostała naganę od rodziców. W końcu po długim wyczerpującym pożegnaniu z rodziną Evansów, udało im się wejść do pociągu. Nie mogli jednak odpocząć tak jak się spodziewali, większość przedziałów w pociągu była już zajęta. Zaglądali w sumie do dziesięciu z nich. W niektórych znalazło by się pojedyncze miejsce, ale Severus nie chciał rozstawać się z Lily. W jednym z pierwszych do których zajrzał siedziało kilku Ślizgonów. Jak się okazało było tam całkiem sporo miejsc, a wszystkie woków na oko 15 letniego chłopca o platynowych włosach i z arystokratycznym wyrazem twarzy. Na przeciwko niego siedziało trzech innych uczniów.

\- Szukasz przedziału? – zapytał blondyn – Jak widzisz mamy tu kilka wolnych miejsc – powiedział ze sztucznym i krzywym uśmiechem które wyraźnie mówił, że nie życzy sobie dodatkowego towarzystwa.

Lily już chciała wchodzić, ale Severus ja powstrzymał. Wiedział, że to nie będzie dobre rozwiązanie wprowadzać ją do legowiska węży. Tym bardziej, że ten jeden będący liderem wyglądał jakby potrafił nieźle kąsać.

\- Dziękuję za propozycję, ale sadzę że będzie lepiej jeśli usiądziemy z kimś w naszym wieku – Odparł uprzejmie i zanim wyszedł położył swoją dłoń w miejscy w którym u blondyna wisiała plakietka Prefekta oraz delikatnie skinął głowę okazując starszemu koledze szacunek, na co blondyn lekko podniósł brew na znak dziwienia.

_Zaskoczony, co? _Pomyślał chłopiec gratulując sobie sprytnego ruchu.

Na szczęście po kilku minutach przeciskania się w zatłoczonym pociągu Severus dostrzegł dwóch starszych od nich chłopców wychodzących z jednego z wagonów i wchodzących z bagażami do sąsiedniego. Dwójka przyjaciół szybko ruszyła do miejsca z którego przed chwila wyszli chłopcy i okazało się, że przedział był pusty. Severus najpierw zajął się bagażem Lily, a następnie ułożył nad głową swoją magiczną torbę. Tuż po tym jak zdążyli usiąść pociąg odjechał ze stacji.

\- Ty to masz szczęście Severusie! A ja ciągle muszę ciągnąć za sobą strasznie ciężki kufer... – Westchnęła rozczarowana.

_\- Przecież to ja niosłem Twój kufer... _Pomyślał zirytowany chłopiec. Co prawda Severus w tej jednej kwestii całkowicie zgadzał się z Lily, nie lubił jednak sposobu w jaki ta torba znalazła się w jego posiadaniu. Przypominało mu to jak bardzo nie stać go na podstawowe szkolne przybory. Dlatego też powiedział:

\- Z jednej strony masz rację, ale ja osobiście wolałbym móc pozwolić sobie na ładny i duży kufer niż dostawać jałmużnę! – odpysknął w zamian.

\- Nie mów tak... Sam mówiłeś, że to był prezent i to bardzo cenny – odpowiedziała, choć jej głos cichł z każdym słowem, choć widać jego słowa przyniosły oczekiwany efekt i Lili była zażenowana.

Severus naprawdę uwielbiał Lily ale bywały takie chwilę gdy po prostu wolał być sam ze swoimi myślami. Na przykład teraz... Ciągle jeszcze myślał o tym co powiedział mu Pan Ollivander o jego różdżce. Kryła ona w sobie wiele tajemnic, a on nie lubił spraw których nie rozumiał. Uwielbiał za to odnajdywać odpowiedzi na tajemnice, obiecał więc sobie, że pewnego dnia zrozumie wszystkie sekrety jego różdżki.

Drugą kwestią która go nękała był przydział. Wiedział, że z pewnością skończy w Slytherinie, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego status krwi trochę bał się jak go przyjmą. Wiedział jednak, że gest który uczynił w przedziale Ślizgonów da mu jakiś start. Blondyn był zaskoczony prawdopodobnie z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze Severus nie wyglądał na kogoś kogo wychowuje się zgodnie tradycją czysto-krwistych. Po drugie ten gest jest zarezerwowany dla członków domu Salazara wobec jego prefektów. To co zrobił pokazało jak bardzo jest pewien swojego przydziału, nie byłoby to takie dziwne gdyby pochodził od Black'ów czy Malfoy'ów, ale nie od kogoś wyglądającego jak on. Mało kto odważyłby się na coś takiego nie należąc jeszcze do Slytherinu, ponieważ jeśli po czymś takim tam nie trafi to stanie się pośmiewiskiem.

Ostatnią kwestią która go zastanawia jest to, że nie może być pewny w jakim domu znajdzie się Lily. Dla ich przyjaźni najlepiej byłoby gdyby trafiła do Domu Węża. Wiedział że była wystarczająco sprytna by się tam znaleźć, jednak były też inne domy do których pasowała lepiej. Jeśli nie Slytherin, to biorąc pod uwagę jego przydział najlepszym kompromisem byłby Ravenclaw. Evans jest wyjątkowo inteligentną, błyskotliwą i zdolną czarownicą więc z pewnością sobie tam poradzi. Jednak mimo tych wszystkich cech Severus czuł, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Nadal pamiętał wściekłość Lily gdy zobaczyła go całego pokiereszowanego po jednym z pijackich napadów szału ojca. Krzyczała, machała rękami, skakała z frustracji i rzucała swoją rudą grzywą w około. Wyglądała jak Lwica...

Naglę usłyszał trzask otwierających się drzwi i do przedziału weszło dwóch chłopców. Obaj byli dobrze ubrani i uśmiechnięci. Jeden z nich był brunetem z wyjątkowo bujną i nieuczesaną czupryną. Na nosie miał okulary i bardzo pewny uśmiech. Drugi miał brązowe włos, znacznie ostrzejsze rysy twarzy i zawadiacki wzrok. Natychmiast rozsiedli się na siedzeniach, nie poświęciwszy nawet chwili uwagi żeby się przywitać. Severus miał co do nich naprawdę złe przeczucie. Spojrzał na przyjaciółkę. Wyglądała na zasmuconą jego poprzednimi słowami, to że przez samym wejściem do pociągu pokłóciła się z Petunią też raczej nie pomogło. _Eh... _Westchnął. _Trzeba jakoś poprawić jej humor, przecież nie mogę pozwolić na to żeby pojechała do Hogwartu w takim stanie, prawda?_

\- Dobrze by było, żebyś trafiła do Slytherinu - powiedział Snape, mając nadzieję że wkrótce się trochę rozchmurzy.

\- Do Slytherinu?

Jeden z siedzących w przedziale chłopców, który do tej pory nie zwracał uwagi na

Snape'a i Lily, spojrzał na nich.

\- Ktoś tutaj chce być w Slytherinie? Chyba się gdzieś przesiądę, a ty? - zapytał chłopak w okularach, na co drugi roześmiał się, po czym trochę zrezygnowanym tonem powiedział.

\- Cała moja rodzina była w Slytherinie...

\- Jasny gwint! A ja myślałem, że z tobą wszystko w porządku! – wrzasnął zdaniem Severusa trochę zbyt bardzo entuzjastycznie.

-Może zerwę z rodzinną tradycją. A ty gdzie byś chciał być, jak byś mógł wybierać? – zapytał, wyraźnie chcąc zmienić temat rozmowy na coś przyjemniejszego niż jego rodzina.

Arogancki dupek w okularach udał, że wznosi niewidzialny miecz.

\- W Gryffindorze, gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota! Jak mój ojciec.

Snape prychnął pogardliwie. Chłopiec zwrócił się do niego.

\- Przeszkadza ci to?

\- Nie - odparł Snape, choć jego drwiący uśmieszek mówił coś innego - Skoro wolisz mieć krzepę niż mózg...

\- A ty gdzie byś chciał trafić, skoro brakuje ci i tego, i tego? - zapytał drugi dupek, na co ten pierwszy ryknął śmiechem.

Lily wyprostowała się, lekko zarumieniona, obrzucając chłopców pogardliwym spojrzeniem. Wstała i powiedziała:

\- Chodź, Severusie, znajdziemy sobie inny przedział.

\- Oooooo...

Snape próbował zaprotestować, bo niby czemu miałby wychodzić z przedziału skoro to on go zajął jako pierwszy, ale Lily gwałtownie pociągnęła go za rękę. Gdy wychodzili Severus usłyszał jeszcze.

\- Do zobaczenia, Smarkerusie!

Gdy pociąg się zatrzymał zgodnie z instrukcjami bagaże zostawili w przedziałach. Na zewnątrz było ciemno i mroźno. W oddali usłyszeli krzyk:

\- Pierwszoroczni! Pierwszoroczni za mną! – Severus rozpoznał krzyk Hagrida, po chwili dostrzegł też jego włochatą twarz wystającą wysoko nad resztą uczniów.

Zgodnie z poleceniem pół-olbrzyma ruszyli za nim, co biorąc pod uwagę warunki w jakich maszerowali było wyjątkowo uciążliwe. Co chwilę potykali się na wystających kamieniach i wpadali na kolegów z przodu. W pewnym momencie Lily złapała go za rękę jakby nie chciała żeby tłum ich rozdzielił. W końcu usłyszeli:

\- Zaraz zobaczycie Hogwart! – krzyknął Hagrid – tuż za tym zakrętem!

I ujrzeli... Z każdej strony słychać było głośne _Ochhhhhhh_ na przemian przeplatane z oraz _Łaaaaaał..._

Jak się okazało Hagrid prowadził ich bardzo wąską ścieżką na skraj jeziora oświetlane jedynie przez światło księżyca. Po jego drugiej stronie, na wielkiej górze znajdował się monstrualny zamek. Dzięki światłom w oknach które migotały niczym gwiazdy był on doskonale widoczny. Posiadał on wiele wieżyczek, a jego szczyt wyglądał jakby topił się w chmurach.

\- No już dzieciaki! Wchodzić do łodzi, po czterech i ani jednego więcej! - Zawołał Hagrid.

Severus wsiadł pierwszy po czym pomógł wejść Lily, dzięki czemu ta obdarzyła go promiennym uśmiechem który tak kochał. Razem z nimi weszło też dwóch chłopców z którymi znaleźli się w przedziale tuż po przesiadce. Mieli na imię Peter Pet... Jakoś tak i Remus Lupin. Ten pierwszy wydawał się być wyjątkowo nijaki, drugi za to był dość inteligentnym chłopcem. Z jakiegoś powodu jednak wyglądał na niezwykle zmęczonego...

Jako ostatni do swojej łódki wsiadł Hagrid, która swoją drogą była znacznie większa niż ta przeznaczona dla innych uczniów, po czym poprowadził pochód pierwszorocznych za sobą. Gdy wysiedli z łódek udali się długimi schodami w kierunku budowli. Zanim Hagrid zdążył swoją wielką pięść uderzyć w bramę zamku, drzwi się otworzyły.


	5. Chapter 5

Rozdział 5

TIARA PRZYDZIAŁU

Na progu stała wysoka, czarnowłosa czarownica ze srogim wyrazem twarzy.

_Nie wygląda na kogoś z kim można sobie pogrywać, prawdopodobnie będzie surową nauczycielką_ – pomyślał Severus.

\- Przyprowadziłem pierwszorocznych Psor McGonagall – powiedział Hagrid z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach.

\- Dziękuje Hagrid – odpowiedziała uprzejmie choć widać było, że nie podoba się jej że olbrzym użył Psor zwracając się do niej.

Otworzyła szerzej drzwi aby ich wpuścić do środka. Sala w której się znaleźli była ogromna, oświetlały ją płonące pochodnie. McGonagall poprowadziła ich kamienną posadzką wzdłuż korytarza, po drodze mijali ogromne drzwi za których dobiegał gwar. Większość uczniów sądziła, że dotarli do celu, ale jak się okazało profesor poprowadziła ich do pustej komnaty znajdującej się po drugiej stronie i zabrała głos:

\- Witajcie w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart – powiedziała – Po przyjeździe do zamku zawsze zasiadamy do bankietu, ale zanim będziecie mogli się przyłączyć zostaniecie przydzieleni do domów. Ceremonia przydziału jest bardzo ważna, ponieważ podczas całego pobytu w Hogwarcie wasz dom będzie czymś w rodzaju rodziny, przez wszystkie lata w szkole nie można zmienić swojego domu. Będziecie mieć zajęcia razem z innymi mieszkańcami waszego domu, będziecie spać z nimi w dormitorium i spędzać razem czas wolny w pokoju wspólnym.

\- Są cztery domy które reprezentują wszystkich założycieli Hogwartu: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw i Slytherin. Musicie pamiętać aby nie przynieść wstydu swojemu domu, wasze osiągnięcia będą jego osiągnięciami, a wasze przewinienia będą jego hańbą. W Hogwarcie obowiązuje system punktów które można dodać lub odjąć od domu w zależności od sytuacji. Dom, który na koniec roku osiągnie najwyższą liczbę punktów, zdobędzie Puchar Domów, co jest dla członków Domu ogromnym zaszczytem. Niezależnie od waszego przydziału powinniście być wierni swojemu domowi. Ceremonia rozpocznie się w ciągu kilka minut w obecności wszystkich uczniów i całego personelu. Zaraz po was wrócę – powiedziała i weszła do sali.

Wokół rozpoczęły się rozmowy. Co chwilę ktoś proponował jakieś absurdalne pomysły dotyczące tego w jaki sposób odbywa się przydział. Jedną z największych niedorzeczności było to, ze w sali znajdują się cztery zwierzęta reprezentujące wszystkie domy i każdy z uczniów musi wsadzić swoją głowę do paszczy każdej z bestii. Zwierzęta decydowały czy student nadaje się do ich domu poprzez zamknięcie paszczy w przypadku odrzucenia lub pozostawienie jej otwartej. Zapytany o to w jaki sposób przydzielić trupa bez głowy jeśli przy pierwszej próbie zostanie odrzucony delikwent nie potrafił odpowiedzieć.

Podczas czekania na profesor McGonagall przez komnatę w której czekali naglę przepłynęło kilka duchów. Niektórzy byli całkiem podekscytowani przywitaniem się z pierwszakami i wychwalali cechy domu których są duchami opiekuńczymi. Jeden z nich nawet zdjął swoja głowę żeby się przywitać, na co wywołał pisk kilku dziewcząt. Najbardziej cichym duchem wydawał się mężczyzna którego nazywali Baronem, wokół niego wywieszone były srebrzyste łańcuch które przy każdym ruchu wydawały przerażające dźwięki. Rozejrzał się przez chwilę z uwagą po uczniach i przefrunął przez drzwi zostawiając studentów i kolegów duchów za sobą. Dopiero gdy wróciła McGonagall duchy zaczęły wsiąkać przez ścianę do następnej sali.

\- A teraz ustawić się w rzędzie i za mną – zawołała nie czekając nawet aż wypełnią jej polecenie i ruszyła.

Gęsiego przeszli przez mały korytarz, a potem znaleźli się w słynnej Wielkiej Sali. Severus o niej czytał, ale czytać a widzieć na własne oczy to coś zupełnie innego. Salę oświetlało tysiące malutkich świec unoszących się nad czterema bardzo długimi stołami przy których siedzieli uczniowie w rożnych barwach. Na przeciwko drzwi w drugim końcu pomieszczenia stał jeszcze jeden stół przy którym zasiadali Profesorowie. Ukoronowaniem całości obrazu był sam sufit który miał formę aksamitoczarnego nieba pokrytego milionami błyszczących gwiazd.

Snape rozejrzał się po wszystkich stołach zaczynając od tego należącego do personelu, kończąc na tym przy którym już niedługo będzie jadał. Przy stole Slytherinu wpatrywał się w niego z zainteresowaniem chłopak o platynowych włosach którego spotkał w jednym z przedziałów.

W pewnym momencie jeden z Profesorów ustawił stołek przed McGonagall i postawił na nim stara i zużytą tiarę. Po chwili tiara drgnęła i zaśpiewała:

_Może nie jestem śliczna, _

_Może i łach ze mnie stary, _

_Lecz choćbyś świat przeszukał, _

_Tak mądrej nie znajdziesz tiary. _

_Możecie mieć meloniki, _

_Możecie nosić panamy, _

_Lecz jam jest Tiara Losu, _

_Co jeszcze nie jest zbadany. _

_Choćbyś swą głowę schował _

_Pod pachę albo w piasek, _

_I tak poznam kim jesteś, _

_Bo dla mnie nie ma masek. _

_Śmiało, dzielna młodzieży, _

_Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, _

_A ja wam zaraz powiem, _

_Gdzie odtąd zamieszkacie. _

_Może w Gryffindorze, _

_Gdzie kwitnie męstwa cnota, _

_Gdzie króluje odwaga _

_I do wyczynów ochota. _

_A może w Hufflepuffie, _

_Gdzie sami prawi mieszkają, _

_Gdzie wierni i sprawiedliwi _

_Hogwartu szkoły są chwałą. _

_A może w Ravenclawie _

_Zamieszkać wam wypadnie _

_Tam płonie lampa wiedzy, _

_Tam mędrcem będziesz snadnie. _

_A jeśli chcecie zdobyć _

_Druhów gotowych na wiele, _

_To czeka was Slytherin, _

_Gdzie cenią sobie fortele. _

_Więc bez lęku, do dzieła! _

_Na głowy mnie wkładajcie, _

_Jam jest Myśląca Tiara, _

_Los wam wyznaczę na starcie! _

Gdy tiara przestała śpiewać ze wszystkich stron wybuchły oklaski i wiwaty.

\- Och... Więc miałeś rację – powiedziała Lily – naprawdę po prostu zakładamy ten kapelusz na głowę... Liczyłam na coś bardziej ekscytującego – powiedziała rozczarowana.

\- Przecież mówiłem... – zaczął, gdy rozbrzmiał głos McGonagall:

\- Gdy wyczytam imię i nazwisko, dana osoba siada na stołku i nakłada tiarę na głowę. Anton Avery.

Z szeregu wystąpił wysoki jak na swój wiek brązowowłosy chłopiec, nałożył na głowę tiarę i usiadł. Dosłownie po paru sekundach:

\- SLYTHERIN! – rozbrzmiał głos tiary.

\- Amelia Bones – wyczytała kolejne nazwisko Profesor McGonagall.

\- HUFFELPUFF! – krzyknęła Tiara.

\- Syriusz Black – powiedziała McGonagall, a jeden z chłopców z którymi Severus wdał się w kłótnię w pociągu wystąpił do przodu.

Chłopiec siedział na stoliku o wiele dłużej niż poprzedni studenci, jednak po jakimś czasie tiara postanowiła wysłać go do Gryffindoru.

„Diggory" i „Dige" wylądowali w Ravenclaw, a potem przyszła kolej na...

-Lily Evans – powiedziała McGonagall.

Lily wystąpiła na przód muskając rękę Severusa swoją jakby prosząc o wsparcie. Przyjaciel rzucił jej zaniepokojone wspomnienie i czekał na werdykt.

_Slytherin! Slytherin! Proszę o Slytherin! Albo nie... Na to są zbyt małe szansę, zaakceptuję kompromis. Niech to będzie Ravencla..._

\- GRYFFINDOR! – wrzasnął magiczny kapelusz.

Chłopiec aż jęknął z rozpaczy. Lily zdjęła tiarę z głowy i niepewnie odszukała wzrok przyjaciela. Severus dał jej uspakajający uśmiech, mimo że we wnętrz aż szalał z rozpaczy. Następne kilka przydziałów pamięta jak przez mgłę. Miał co prawdo pewność, że dwóch chłopców z którymi siedział w łódce trafiło do Gryffindoru i usiadło naprzeciw Lily. Zauważył też, że liczba osób która trafiały do poszczególnych domów była raczej podobna. Gdy Snape w końcu w pełni skupił się na ceremonii McGonagall wyczytała:

\- James Potter.

Drugi chłopiec z przedziału zacząć iść w kierunku stolika. Wyglądał na niezwykle pewnego siebie i widać miał rację, ponieważ tiara ledwo dotknęła koniuszka jego włosów i wrzasnęła:

\- GRYFFINDOR!

Po Potterze przyszła kolej na Cedrica Smitha i Rona Stabinnsa którzy trafił do Ravenclaw i w końcu:

\- Severus Snape.

Gdy usłyszał swoje imię jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. Do tej pory był taki pewny swego, takie spokojny, a teraz? _Uspokój się! Uspokój się! To nie tak że masz jakikolwiek wpływ na swój przydział. _Gdy siedząc już na stołku nałożył na głowę tiarę usłyszał głos.

-Hym... Ciekawe – usłyszał cichy głosik w uchu.

_\- Zaraz... Czy ona mówi na całą salę co ja mam w głowię?!_ Pomyślał z paniką. _Nie, uspokój się. Przecież nigdy nie mówiła niczym oprócz samego przydziału, dlaczego dla ciebie miałaby zrobić wyjątek._

\- Usłyszał chichot tuż przy uchu.

\- Masz rację, to wszystko zostanie między nami, choć muszę przyznać że jesteś naprawdę bystry. Już dawno nie miałam rozmówcy któremu nie musiałam sama tego tłumaczyć.

\- Jak już mówiłam jesteś bystry... Ravenclaw?

\- Bystrzy ludzie trafiają nie tylko do Ravenclaw. – pośpiesznie wtrącił chłopiec.

\- Ta... Już widzę do czego zmierzasz... No ale spójrzmy dalej. Potrafisz być lojalny, ale tylko wtedy gdy masz absolutną pewność, że ktoś jest tego wart. Nie wierzysz na słowo i nie jesteś tak naiwny jak Pucho...

\- Oczywiście, że nie...

\- Nie przerywaj jak mówię! Pozwól mi skoczyć, później wtrącisz swoje komentarze. Jesteś też odważny...

\- Chyba nie sugerujesz, że mógłbym trafić do Gry... – zaczął ze strachem, ale tiara natychmiast mu przerwała.

\- Ja nic nie sugeruję, ja tylko stwierdzam fakty! Daj mu chociaż dokończyć! Jak już mówiłam, nie jesteś tchórzem, ale nie podejmujesz głupiego ryzyka, brawury też ci brak. Po prostu zamiast uciekać, zrobisz to co musisz niezależnie od tego jak niebezpieczne jest, jeżeli uznasz, że jest to w danej sytuacji konieczne. Nie jesteś tchórzem, ale odwaga Cię nie charakteryzuję, masz wiele innych cech na które należny zwrócić uwagę.

\- A teraz to co chciałeś... Prawdziwy talent...

\- Dziękuję – przerwał złośliwie Severus.

\- Bo zaraz wyśle Cie do Gryffindoru!

\- Nie wolno Ci! – krzyknął, ale wcale nie był taki pewny swoich słów.

\- Wypróbuj mnie – rzuciła wyzywająco Tiara, ale zamiast czekać na odwet kontynuowała – Talent, pragnienie udowodnienia innym swoją wartość, ale jeszcze większe jest pragnienie udowodnienia sobie, ciekawe... Zazwyczaj jest odwrotnie. No dobrze, gdzie by Cię tu przydzielić.

\- Slytherin!

\- Taaa... To chyba najlepsze wyjście.

\- SLYTHERIN! – wrzasnęła tiara z całych sił.

Severus wstał ze stołka rzucając przelotne spojrzenie na Lily która uśmiechnęła się niepewnie. _Nie wie czy mi gratulować bo trafiłem tam gdzie chciałem, czy być smutną bo nas rozdzielili. To dla niej takie typowe... _

Otrząsnął się ze wszystkich myśli o Lily i skupił się na zachodzącym zadaniu: spotkaniu z innymi Ślizgonami. Członkowie Domu Salazara wiwatowali na cześć nowego kolegi. Chłopak o platynowych włosach przywitał go a potem wskazał mu miejsce naprzeciwko siebie, Severus usiadł. W tym samym czasie Tiara Przydziału skończyła swoje zadanie, a Albus Dumbledore powstał.

\- Witajcie w nowym roku w Hogwarcie! – zawołał wesoło Dyrektor – Zanim rozpoczniemy ucztę chciałbym dodać od siebie kilka słów. A oto one: Głupol! Mazgaj! Śmieć! Obsuw! Dziękuję wam!

Dyrektor klasnął w dłonie a na stole pojawiły się potrawy, po czym usiadł a na sali rozległy się oklaski. Severus rozejrzał się po różnych domach chcąc zaobserwować reakcję na przemówienie Dyrektora. Gryfoni wiwatowali najgłośniej, Puchoni klaskali też całkiem żwawo, Krukoni... Byli bardziej zainteresowani rozmową między sobą, a Ślizgoni patrzyli się na Dumbledore z nieskrywaną pogardą. Snape poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok, odwrócił głowę w kierunku którym spodziewał się dostrzec obserwatora.

\- Lucjusz Malfoy, prefekt – powiedział chłopak o platynowych włosach – Miło spotkać się ponownie.

\- Severus Snape, postaram się przynieść jedynie Chlubę Domowi Salazara – odpowiedział z powagą.

\- Zobaczymy – odparł sucho.

Po chwili jeden ze starszych Ślizgonów podał mu jedną z potraw. Severus podziękował skinieniem głowy i nałożył na ją na talerz. Czuł, że inni mu się przyglądają, zresztą nie tylko jemu... Wszyscy pierwszacy przechodzili taki rodzaj rytuału, sprawdzano czy zostali nauczeni etykiety. Ci którzy nie zalicza tego małego testu dostaną opiekuna który będzie musiał zająć się ich wychowaniem, a przez wzgląd na to, że poświęca pierwszakowi swój drogocenny i Czysto-krwisty czas będzie mógł wyzyskiwać biedaka w każdy możliwy sposób. Jak to mugole mówią _przynieś, wynieś, pozamiataj... _Innymi słowy, lepiej zaliczyć.

Severus skupił się na swoim zadaniu. Rozłożył serwetkę, wziął odpowiednie sztuczce i zaczął jeść starając się zachować spokój i godność mimo głodu. Gdy skończył podniósł wzrok, już nikt się na niego nie patrzył. _Ufff... Zaliczył._ W przeciwieństwie do kilku nieszczęśników teraz wyraźnie zaczerwienionych.

\- Gdy spotkaliśmy się w pociągu wydawałeś się bardzo pewien swojego przydziału – zauważył Lucjusz.

\- Byłem pewien.

\- Mimo to... Tiara poświęciła Ci dziś wyjątkowo dużo czasu. – Zauważył znacząco i z lekką złośliwością.

_Więc sugerujesz, że musiałem ja przekonać, co?_ Pomyślał i z bezczelnym uśmiechem powiedział:

\- Jak widać Tiara dawno już nie miała inteligentnego rozmówcy i nie chciała się ze mną szybko rozstawać.

Przy stole zapadł kompletna cisza, choć widać było że kilku starszych uczniów ukryta uśmiech w pucharach. Inaczej było z młodszymi, byli świadomi, że w pewnym sensie ich obraził, nie bezpośrednio ale jednak. Ciszę przerwał śmiech dobiegający z ust Lucjusza Malfoy'a. Co ciekawe nie był to zimny i bezosobowy śmiech, prefekt wydawał się być faktycznie szczerze rozbawiony jego komentarzem. Ślizgoni na powrót zaczęli jeść, a Malfoy do końca uczty zostawił go w spokoju i zajął się rozmową z innymi członkami domu.

Piosenka którą zaśpiewała tiara pochodzi z „Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny" którego autorem jest JKR.


	6. Chapter 6

Rozdział 6

PIERWSZY DZIEŃ W NOWEJ SZKOLE

Severus obudził się naprawdę wcześnie, zgodnie ze wskazówkami magicznego zegara nie było jeszcze nawet szóstej. Magiczne okno umieszczone w tuż obok jego łóżka świadczyło o tym że na zewnątrz jest piękna i słoneczna pogoda. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Wnętrze było urządzone bardzo gustownie. Wszystkie meble były z ciemnego niemalże czarnego drewna. Łóżka miały srebrny baldachim, pościel miała ciemnozieloną barwę, a całość podszyta była srebrnymi nićmi. Sypialnie tą dzielił go z dwoma chłopcami: Anton Avery i Evan Rosier.

Evan był raczej spokojnym i niepozornym chłopcem, niektórzy powiedzieliby że nijakim. Severusa jednak nie zmyliło jego zachowanie, dostrzegł błyski inteligencji w jego oczach gdy rozmawiali. Widać, że wychowano go na prawdziwego ślizgona, który nie od razu zdradza swoje wszystkie atuty. Wielu przeciwników w przyszłości przegra z nim bitwę z powodu nie docenienia go.

Avery za to nie był wczoraj zbyt przyjemnym rozmówcą. Ostentacyjnie pogardzał jego statusem krwi i zachowywał się tak jakby Snape nie był godzien być jego skrzatem. Nie żeby Severus się tym przejmował, w pewnym sensie jego ego wyraźnie się dzięki temu podniosło. Nawet głupiec zauważyłby, że Anton był po prostu zazdrosny. W końcu był jednym z tych pierwszorocznych którzy nie zdali testu z etykiety bo był zbyt zdenerwowany. Co ciekawe to właśnie dzięki Averemu zdobył kolejny plus u starszych ślizgonów Ślizgonów.

Ze złośliwym uśmiechem na ustach Severus przypomniał sobie podróż do dormitorium.

\- Snape... Nigdy nie spotkałem się z takim nazwiskiem, możesz mi powiedzieć gdzie mogę zdobyć więcej informacji o Twoim rodzie? Wygląda na to, że zdobyłem nie pełną edukację... – Powiedział Avery z fałszywą niewinnością.

Ślizgoni spojrzeli na niego wyraźnie ciekawi, czy uda mu się z godnością wybrnąć z tej sytuacji.

\- Nie trudź się – Odpowiedział z chłodem. – Nie znajdziesz tych informacji w bibliotece.

Severus wiedział, że nie ma sensu kłamać, prędzej czy później i tak wszyscy będą wiedzieć, że nie jest czystej krwi, a większość i tak już się domyśliła. Anton na jego odpowiedź uśmiechnął się triumfalnie.

\- Ale mogę Ci coś obiecać. – Powiedział Snape.

Avery podniósł brew ustanawiając się do czego do diabła zmierzam.

\- Obiecać? – Zapytał starając się ukryć zdezorientowanie.

\- Tak... Że w przyszłości twoje wnuki z pewnością będą w stanie je znaleźć moje nazwisko w książkach. – Odpowiedział z chłodem i przyspieszył kroku zostawiając za sobą zdziwionego równolatka i chichoczących starszych uczniów.

_Tak... To było dobre wspomnienie. _Pomyślał wychodząc spod prysznica. Jak się okazało dwójka jego współlokatorów już wstała.

\- Jesteś rannym ptaszkiem, co nie Snape... – Zażartował Rosier – Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że już idziesz na śniadanie? – Zapytał zdziwiony.

\- Nie mogłem spać, na śniadanie planuję pójść dopiero na 7:15. – Odpowiedział siadając na łóżku. – Z tego co mówił Malfoy, to wtedy nasza głowa Domu wydaje plany zajęć.

\- Wiecie jaki on jest? - Zapytał Avery

\- Raczej kiepski biorąc pod uwagę, że wczoraj nie pofatygował się nawet żeby przywitać się z nowymi wychowankami. – Zauważył Snape.

\- Uczył mojego kuzyna. – Powiedział Rosier. – Ponoć jako Głowa Domu jest okropny i wszystkie prawdziwe obowiązki przypadają na Prefektów. Słyszałem, że jest twórcą Klubu Ślimaka do którego zaprasza uczniów popularnych, wybitnie uzdolnionych lub mających wpływowych krewnych. Tak długo jak zaliczasz się do jakiejś z tych trzech grup jesteś jego ulubieńcem. – dokończył Evan.

\- Czyli kiepski. – Podsumował Snape z przekąsem, na co pozostała dwójka zachichotała.

Na śniadanie udali się tuż po siódmej. W świetle promieni słońca Wielka Sala nie robiła już tak wielkiego wrażenia, choć Severus nadal był zaskoczony jej rozmiarami. Na sali było jeszcze niewiele osób, Severus mało dyskretnie spojrzał na stół Gryfonów, ale nie udało mu się nigdzie wypatrzeć Lily. Nic dziwnego, Gryfonka zawsze późno wstawała.

\- Często kierujesz swój wzrok w stronę stołu Gryffindoru. – zauważył Malfoy.

\- Znam tak kogoś – odpowiedział zdawkowo.

\- Przyjaciel? – Dopytywał wyraźnie nieusatysfakcjonowany moją krótką odpowiedzią.

\- Tak, przyjaciel.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie łudzisz się, że ta przyjaźń przetrwa długo. Zapewne zniszczy ją rywalizacja między domami.

\- Czas pokaże. – Odpowiedział urywając rozmowę, wyraźnie nie chciał znać zdania Malfoy'a na ten temat jego przyjaźni z Lily.

\- Ach, witajcie kochani! - zawołał entuzjastycznie głos za nim – nazywam się Horacy Slughorn i jestem waszą głową domu.

Gdy Severus się odwrócił dostrzegł niskiego mężczyznę o pulchnej i uśmiechniętej twarzy. Z włosów czarodzieja nie pozostało już wiele, a twarz zdobiły wąsy przypominające te należące do morsa. Jego wyłupiaste uśmiechnięte oczy były barwy agrestowej. Ciemnobrązowe obszerne szaty z aksamitu nie zdołały skryć wielkiego brzucha. Severus rozpoznał w nim Głowę Domu Slytherinu którą poprzedniego wieczoru wskazało mu kilku starszych uczniów.

\- Mam nadzieję, że wspaniale spędziliście wakacje.

\- Były bardzo udane profesor, dziękuję. – Odpowiedział chłodno Lucjusz.

Slughorn uśmiech i rozejrzał po stolę.

\- Liczę na to, że moja współpraca z pierwszorocznymi przebiegnie bez zarzutu. Jeśli wystąpi jakiś problem pamiętajcie, że zawsze możecie się do mnie udać.

\- Tutaj macie wasze plany zajęć. – Powiedział równocześnie wciskając rozpiskę do rąk Snape'a.

Severus spojrzał na dzisiejszy dzień. Zajęcia zaczynał od dwóch godzin zaklęć z Ravenclaw, później miał historię magii i transmutację z Puchonami, następnie była przerwa na obiad, a na koniec dwugodzinna lekcja eliksirów z Gryfonami. _Jak na razie był to jedyny przedmiot z Lily_, pomyślał z rezygnacją.

Wykładowcą odpowiedzialnym za nauczanie zaklęć był profesor Filius Filtwick który jest Głową Domu Ravenclaw. Jest on maleńkim czarodziejem i musiał stać na stosie ksiąg aby widzieć cokolwiek poza katedrą. Po jego wyglądzie Severus domyślił się, że ma coś wspólnego z goblinami. Mimo swojego wyglądu i uprzejmego tonu którym wykładał łatwo był w stanie przyciągnąć uwagę swoich uczniów, a może właśnie to sprawiało że tak łatwo przyciągał uwagę? Pierwszą lekcję zaczęli poświęcili na sprawy organizacyjne takich jak wyjaśnienie czym będą się zajmować na lekcjach, ogólny program nauczania czy omówienie sposobu oceniania.

Historia magii była prowadzona przez profesora Binnsa. Binns był goblinem, a co więcej martwym goblinem. Tak... Ich nauczyciel Historii Magii był duchem. Różnił się jednak od Gryfka z jego złośliwym poczuciem humoru, Binns był nudny. Swoje wykłady od razu zaczął od wojny Goblinów całkowicie pomijając legendy dotyczące powstania magii. Początkowo Severus nawet próbował słuchać, ale gdy większość klasy pousypiała poddał się i zajął się własnym podręcznikiem.

Transmutacja z profesor McGonagall, Głową domu Griffindor, była inna niż dotychczasowe zajęcia. Czarownica zaczęła ją prowadzić od krótkiej demonstracji swojej magii. Przeobraziła katedrę w koni, i z powrotem konia w katedrę. Może nie był to bardzo pożyteczny wyczyn magiczny, ale z pewnością bardzo trudny do osiągnięcia, dlatego też wszyscy byli wyjątkowo podekscytowani wizją przyszłych zajęć. Profesor była surowa, ale jej wykłady nie były nudne, a energiczne.

Po transmutacji mieli obiad, Severusowi udało się wypatrzeć przy stole Gryfonów rudą głowę Lily, niestety jednak zanim skończył posiłek przyjaciółka wyszła wraz z nowymi znajomymi.

Ostatnimi zajęciami były eliksiry na które czekał z wielką niecierpliwością. Znaczy może Slughorn nie jest zbyt dobrą Głową Domu, ale jest przecież Mistrzem Eliksirów, prawda? Czymś musiał sobie na ten tytuł zasłużyć prawda?

Zajęcia odbywały się w lochach, Severus grzecznie odmówił każdemu możliwemu ślizgonowi który zaproponował mu wspólną pracę. Przecież miał umowę z Lily...

\- Severus! – usłyszał za sobą głos przyjaciółki – tak się cieszę, że cię widzę! Mogę z Tobą usiąść? – zapytała błagalnym wzrokiem.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, przecież mieliśmy umowę!

\- No tak, ale bałam się, że poznałeś nowych przyjaciół i nie będziesz chciał już ze mną siedzieć.

Severus przewrócił oczami.

\- To się nigdy nie stanie. – Oznajmił z przekonaniem czym wywołął szeroki uśmiech na twarzy rudowłosej przyjaciółki.

Gdy Lily się do niego dosiadła szybko rozejrzał się po sali aby sprawdzić reakcję uczniów. Ślizgoni dali mu tylko badawczy wzrok, wiedzieli już przecież, że przyjaźni się z jakimś Gryfonem, teraz mieli okazję go po prostu zobaczyć. Ich reakcja byłaby pewnie silniejsza gdyby wiedzieli, że jest mugolakiem. Gryfoni za to wydawali się był całkiem oburzeni zachowaniem koleżanki, a w szczególności chłopcy. Severus zobaczył jak w drugim końcu sali Gryfoni których spotkał w pociągu imitowali odruch wymiotny widząc ich razem.

_Idioci..._ Zdążył pomyśleć gdy do klasy wszedł Mistrz Eliksirów.

\- Witajcie dzieci! – Zawołał z obrzydliwe uprzejmym uśmiechem.

Severus nie rozumiał jak niektórzy w odpowiedzi mogli uśmiechnąć się do profesora.

\- Mikstury są najbardziej skomplikowaną dziedziną magii. Bardzo rzadko będziecie używać tu różdżek, a nawet jeśli to tylko do kontrolowania temperatury za pomocą magi, ale tej umiejętności nie nauczycie się wcześniej niż w na piątym roku, wymaga ona ogromnego skupienia i wysiłku.

\- Dzisiejsze zajęcia zaczniemy od sprawdzenia, czy przez wakacje przeczytaliście pierwszy rozdział książki.

_Przeczytałem całą książkę... _Pomyślał znudzony Severus.

\- Dopóki nie zaczniemy ważyć zawszę przez pierwsze kilka minut będę robił wam quiz z pytań dotyczących kolejnego rozdziału w książce.

\- A teraz zaczynamy! Gdzie można znaleźć bezoar?

I w ten sposób minęło pierwsze 20 minut lekcji. Większość uczniów nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć na zadawane pytania. Zarówno jemu jak i Lily udał się to bez problemu, za co Slughorn obdarzył rudowłosą czarodziejkę, Severusowi na szczęście ten wątpliwy zaszczyt został oszczędzony. Następnie przeszli do notowania i omawiania poszczególnych sposobów krojenia, cięcia, siekania w każdej możliwej sytuacji. Lekcja może nie była fascynująca, bo wszystkie te umiejętności Snape już posiadł, ale nie mógł nic zarzucić profesorowi. Zaczynał od podstaw aby klasa niezależnie od pochodzenia uczniów jak najszybciej znalazła się na tym samym poziomie.

Po zajęciach Severus udał się razem z Lily do Biblioteki która mieściła się na piątym piętrze. Widok był niesamowity... Sala była prawie tak wielka jak ta w której na co dzień jadali, a wszędzie znajdowały się rzędy regałów i półek na których umieszczone były dziesiątki tysięcy książek i ksiąg. Po prawej stronie sali znajduję się biurko zawalone woluminami przy którym zasiada bibliotekarka. W głębi biblioteki znajduje się kilkanaście stolików które tworzą przytulną czytelnię. Jak udało im się do wiedzieć od starszych uczniów z Ravenclaw cała biblioteka została wydzielona na poszczególne działy, z czego najbardziej ciekawym i najlepiej chronionym jest dział Ksiąg Zakazanych.

Po odrobieniu wszystkich lekcji i kolacji pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie dobiegł końca...


End file.
